


Cartas para Rei

by kotokogas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokogas/pseuds/kotokogas
Summary: Koga Oogami nunca fue el mejor con las palabras, pero al encontrarse con una situación que lo preocupa enormemente, decide plasmar sus sentimientos y miedos más profundos en una serie de cartas para cierto vampiro estúpido. ¿Qué pasará cuando este las encuentre por pura casualidad?





	1. Chapter 1

            “¿ _Qué es lo que quiero? Ugh, muchísimas cosas, obviamente… Supongo que todo el mundo quiere muchas cosas, ¿no? Bah, eso es lo que me parece a mí de verlos, la verdad es que no me importa lo que hace el resto… Así que, retomando, qué sé yo… me gustaría, por ejemplo ser el mejor guitarrista del mundo, ¡del mundo y de la historia! ¡Pero cuidado, no es que ahora no sea bueno! Solo que sé que me falta mucho para poder escribir mi propia página en la historia del rock. Incluso... incluso puede que algún día mi guitarra se exhiba en museos y la gente quiera pagar ridículas sumas de dinero para poder usarla, ¡pero igualmente yo no los dejaría, ja! Solo para lobos expertos. Mi guitarra es muy especial para mí y no dejaría que cualquier desconocido ponga sus manos sobre ella._

_Como decía, sí, quiero muchas cosas… Espero en algún momento vivir en una casa más grande, incluso gigante, con un jardín enorme y lleno de animales: León merece tener más amigos. Desde ya que lo primero serían otros perros, pero por qué no adoptar también algunos cobayos, unas aves y, quién dice, hasta quizás un gato… No sé, todo lo que le agrade a mi fiel amigo canino estaría bien para mí. Ya imagino a toda la manada corriendo durante el día y, por las noches, todos juntos compartiendo una cena con mucha carne jugosa y unos buenos acordes de mi guitarra para que todos puedan ser felices. Allá afuera hay muchos animales sin dueño, o sin dueños responsables, cosa que me enoja mucho y me lleva a querer hacer la diferencia en sus vidas. Y, siguiendo con el tema, también me gustaría conseguirle a León uno de esos collares que traducen el idioma de los perros al humano que vi una vez en un infomercial. ¡No es que no lo entienda! ¡Para nada! ¡Comprendo perfectamente a mi mejor amigo, después de todo somos casi de la misma especie! Es solo que a veces me gustaría mayor precisión, ¿ok?_

_¿Qué más? Ah, sí… quizás esto no sea muy importante, meh… No sé, ya que estoy escribiendo esta mierda, no creo que esté de más. Me gustaría ser un buen senpai. Odio admitirlo, pero siempre me ha gustado ser quien marque un camino para el resto, pero no para que me imiten, sino para que puedan formar el suyo propio con una buena base conocida. No me considero un experto en los temas de la vida, pero las dos o tres cosas que conozco bien me gustaría poder transmitirlas. Cuando veo a los enanos de primer año, como a los mellizos, o incluso a algunos de mis compañeros de segundo tener dificultades que puedo solucionar, me gusta que recurran a mí para que los ayude. Supongo que soy algo más que un lobo orgulloso…_

_De todas formas, nada de esto es lo que me importa ahora mismo, lo que me mantiene alerta desde hace semanas al punto de causarme pesadillas de las que me despierto empapado en sudor y con un miedo que no me tiene piedad. No me pondría a redactar una carta si mi mayor problema fuera ser el mejor con la guitarra, cosa para la que tengo tiempo de sobra… El punto es otro, es que hay algo que quiero realmente en este momento. ¿Qué es eso? Ughh, me hace rechinar los dientes de solo escribirlo, pero es la verdad y estoy tratando de, aunque sea, escribirla para que deje de atormentarme lo antes posible. Lo que quiero es que, imbécil, estés bien. No me interesa un “bien” de esos que uno responde cuando le preguntan cómo le fue en el examen de Akiomi, sino un “bien” de verdad, uno que por lo menos me deje tranquirlo. Detesto admitirlo, pero de solo pensar que en un tiempo no muy lejano, no voy a poder estar teniendo un ojo encima de ti me provoca una sensación de impotencia horrible, podría decirse que asquerosa. ¿Quién demonios sabe en qué vas a estar si no es en Yumenosaki? Sinceramente no sé qué esperar, y me molesta. ¿Vas a volver a ser como antes? ¿Vas a terminar escondido del Sol debajo de una cama mugrosa de quién sabe qué lugar inmundo durante todo el día? No lo sé, y no me gusta, la verdad es que no me gusta para nada._

_Entonces, surge una segunda parte molesta: además de querer que estés bien, quiero hacer algo para que eso pase. Muy en el fondo –sí- quiero poder hacer algo para que eso pase (aunque probablemente no pueda ser útil en esta situación de mierda), pero mi preocupación por este tema hace que deje mi egoísmo de lado para centrarme en tu estúpido bienestar imaginario. Porque espero que sepas que no me interesa que hagas las cuatro comidas y te cepilles los dientes después de cada una, o que duermas ocho horas y media –o las que mierda haya que dormir- en una cama común y no en tu cochino ataúd, no, solo quiero que estés bien. Bien a tu manera, pero como dije antes, de verdad. No quiero levantarme cada mañana preguntándome qué es de vos, ni quedarme hasta altas horas de la noche –como ahora- tratando de sacar conclusiones de tu vida. No. Me gustaría tener esa certeza, porque a fin de cuentas es la única que necesito._

_Tampoco quiero, ya que estamos en tema, que desperdicies tu potencial. Tenés todo a tu disposición… Las herramientas, la habilidad, la preparación, ¡incluso un talento increíble que no sé de dónde carajo habrás sacado! No me gustaría que se desperdiciara por nada… A veces me imagino… ughh, a veces me imagino que voy de camino al colegio (a mi tercer y último año de colegio) y veo carteles con tu nombre promocionando un show, y que yo voy a ese show, y que con tu presentación me dejás tranquilo. ¿Qué pasa después de eso? ¿Si nos vemos? No sé, idealmente sí, pero no es en lo que me enfoco. Lo importante es que yo te vi a vos, y que te vi estando bien. Solo eso. ¿Es pedir mucho? Puede ser, pero es lo único que pido realmente._

_Y, creeme, realmente detesto estar en posición de decir que cambiaría todas las cosas que afirmé querer al principio de esta carta solo por asegurar tu bienestar cuando te gradúes_ ”.

           De esa forma, después de tantas líneas de tinta negra formando caminos y hasta algunos lagos de frases tachadas, soltó con fuerza y lo más lejos que pudo su mordisqueada lapicera. Quizás no era el mejor con las palabras –y no, definitivamente no lo era-, pero había logrado encontrar en la escritura una forma de desahogarse, y era una forma bastante efectiva: cartas que jamás pensaba entregar, así era que liberaba parte de los pensamientos que recorrían su mente como vendavales salvajes.

            Tras doblar el papel y depositarlo sobre su escritorio, decidió tirarse sobre la cama y mirar el techo. Generalmente, luego de escribir encontraba la calma, pero en esta ocasión ella solo había durado unos fugaces momentos. La preocupación seguía latente, no podía dejar de pensar en las posibilidades, en los “y si…”, y eso era lo que lo traía insoportable desde hacía semanas. De solo imaginar el escenario de la graduación de los de tercer año, ya fuera porque lo nombraban los docentes o se hicieran eventos al respecto, lo ponían de un humor peor al usual –sí, sorprendentemente eso era posible -, y lo hacían retirarse bruscamente de donde fuera que se encontraba. ¿Por qué siempre había algo que complicara las cosas?

            No quiso permitirse continuar en esa patética y humillante situación. Se paró, agarró la primera campera que se cruzó por su vista y le chifló a León para salir a caminar un rato. No le importaba que fueran más de las dos de la mañana, tenía ganas de ir a pasear con su entrañable amigo de cuatro patas para poder ventilar sus asuntos.

            Estaba fresco y una tenue llovizna podía sentirse sobre la piel. Él suspiró sin darle mucha importancia al clima para nada ideal e igual de melancólico que su persona, y emprendió el viaje hasta el parque más cercano.

            No había nada para hacer al respecto, ¿verdad? Los de tercero se iban e ingresaban nuevos estudiantes, era la ley de los colegios. No debería significar la muerte de nadie. ¿Qué podía pasar? Ughh, lamentablemente su preocupación radicaba allí, en lo que podía llegar a pasar… De solo imaginarlo cruzar el extenso portón de Yumenosaki para no regresar le causaba una sensación molesta, como si no fueran simples escalofríos los que cruzaban su espalda con intensidad, sino pequeñas agujas que se le incrustaban para mantenerlo despierto, para asegurarse de que pudiera observar a la perfección esa escena a la que tanto le temía, para que no se perdiera la última imagen del adiós que lo atormentaba y que seguiría haciéndolo hasta quién sabía cuándo.

            Aunque, ¿no lo había sabido desde siempre? En algún momento se iba a tener que ir, incluso él mismo lo haría, después, pero lo haría. Debería haberlo entendido antes,  ¿no? Entrar al juego implica que conocés y aceptás las reglas, incluso cuando te son desfavorables. Desde cierto punto de vista, era su culpa por no haberlo asumido en un primer momento.  Sí, pero ya sabía que era su culpa, y pensar en que así era no cambiaba el hecho de que estuviera preocupado. ¡Le hubiera encantado que así fuera! Sencillísimo: echarse la culpa a uno mismo y listo, los problemas desaparecen. Pero no, no era de esa forma en aquella situación. Así como también sabía que la última de sus preocupaciones era extrañarlo, y como le hubiera gustado que fuera la única, porque hasta ese punto llegaba su inquietud: a que la angustia de no tenerlo más cerca y de extrañarlo estuviera al final de los temas de su lista.

            Ya había entendido que se trataba de una situación sin salida, pero en lo más profundo le gustaba pensar que sí había una solución, por más rebuscada o complicada que fuera. Pero… ¿y si no la había? Los árboles mecían sus ramas y sus hojas como respondiéndole lo que más temía: un “no”.

            Gruñó molesto y emprendió el regreso. León lo miraba expectante, como si quisiera poder comprender las emociones de su dueño para poder ayudarlo. Se dice que la persona más querida para un perro es a quien identifica como su amo, que viven pendientes de él, que es a quien esperan desde el momento en que cruzan la puerta, que es su olor el más preciado –incluso más que el de un buen corte de carne-, que es su devoción por él el que los llevaría a hacer cosas impensadas para un canino. Sí, se dicen muchas cosas al respecto, y en el caso del pequeño ejemplar de corgi, eran todas ciertas. En aquellos ojitos brillantes y la pequeña cola que no cesaba de mover se encontraba todo el amor del mundo. Y claro que eran correspondidas por el adolescente de cabellos grises.

            Las llaves chocaron contra la mesita que yacía al lado de la entrada, así como el abrigo se acomodó en el suelo de su habitación y su propio cuerpo luego hizo resonar los resortes del colchón. Estaba exhausto. Exhausto de pensar, de imaginar, de sacar conclusiones –apresuradas, pero conclusiones al fin-, de maquinar, de elaborar planes ridículos: de pensar en qué sería de ese estúpido y descuidado vampiro. No lo admitiría, pero le hubiera sido tanto más fácil limitarse a pensar en qué haría él sin Rei y no en qué haría Rei a secas, en cómo manejaría su vida, en cómo sobreviviría, en si por fin se levantaría nuevamente y ocuparía el lugar que le correspondía: un trono en el mundo del entretenimiento y del arte.

            Lo admiraba intensamente, por más que a veces lo negara y lo señalara como algo del pasado. A través de sus ojos dorados, Rei Sakuma era un artista excepcional. Cualquier pieza ejecutada con su violín o con su voz sonaba como la mejor melodía lograda de la forma más exquisita posible. Pero su interés por él no se limitaba a lo musical, no, también le había parecido una persona formidable y capaz de enfrentarse a lo que fuera. Sabía que detrás de ese caparazón de débil anciano que se había colocado, estaba quien había tenido una lengua de serpiente y mirada desafiante, quien no se había contentado con lo primero que le decían, quien podía crear y destruir a su voluntad, quien no permitía que le pasaran por encima, en otras palabras: a quien había decidido seguir. Porque sí, tiempo atrás se había prometido acompañarlo, tomarlo como maestro y como ejemplo a seguir. Había pensado en aprender todo lo que pudiera de él, y su máxima aspiración había sido estar un poco por debajo de su nivel –puesto que había creído que igualarlo no era una chance. Sin embargo, eso último había cambiado, todo había cambiado, o al menos todo, con excepción de su admiración. Si bien había sido su profundísima fascinación por el Rei de segundo año lo que lo había puesto a su lado en un primer momento, no se había ido cuando las cosas habían empeorado, ni jamás había planeado hacerlo. Tampoco estaban allí los motivos por los que se pasaba las noches en velo pensando en su futuro, o por los que le escribía largas cartas, y menos que menos, los motivos por los cuales lo amaba profundamente.

            Lo había admirado de una forma increíble y seguía teniéndole un inmenso respeto por sus cualidades musicales y actividades durante su segundo año, todo eso era cierto. Pero había llegado un momento, exactamente cuando se había identificado como un par, como un compañero y no solo como un aprendiz, en el que había abierto la puerta a otro tipo de sentimientos: los del amor, y amor del tipo romántico, de un enamoramiento que, como estaba claro, jamás admitiría. Encontraba un sinfín de motivos para no rebelárselo a nadie jamás, empezando por su torpeza con las palabras, pasando por la vergüenza que le causaba admitir que él, un lobo solitario de pelaje impenetrable, manejaba pensamientos tan “cursis” hacia quien calificaba como un "vampiro idiota", y finalizando en la imposibilidad de ser correspondido. Por todo eso, bajo ningún concepto lo nombraría nunca, e incluso trataba –inútilmente- de borrarse la idea de su cabeza, de luchar contra sus más puros sentimientos.

 

           

           


	2. Chapter 2

            Era de día y estaba yendo al colegio, como siempre, de mala gana. Viajar hasta allí y permanecer esa excesiva cantidad de horas en ese lugar lo ponían de mal humor. Levantarse temprano le molestaba, especialmente porque la noche anterior se había quedado despierto hasta quién sabía qué hora, pero el problema no estaba exclusivamente allí: ¿qué era eso de estar despierto desde las seis de la mañana para escuchar por horas interminables a un sujeto de lentes hablando de temas que no le importaban? Era tan innecesario… ¿De qué servía convertirlo en una máquina que podía repetir cien años de la historia de la música? No podía creer cómo sus compañeros podían ir sin maldecir a todo el planeta. Pero, a fin de cuentas, él también estaba caminando hacia ese horrible lugar comparable con una cárcel.

            Cuando se disponía a transitar las últimas cuadras que lo separaban hasta la institución que asemejaba al infierno en vida, consideró una opción más amigable a sus intereses: saltearse las clases. No todas, con solo no presenciar la interminable exposición de Akiomi se contentaba. Lo pensó por aproximadamente dos milésimas de segundo antes de darse media vuelta y emprender el camino de regreso a su hogar, ¿qué lo detenía? Vivir solo significaba muchas responsabilidades nuevas, sí, pero también conllevaba poder escaparse de su obligación con el colegio por un día.           

            Sin embargo, recordó que el destino no era tan benigno con su persona, ¡su madre estaba yendo a su casa a visitarlo! ¿Justo ese día tenía que llegar? Ugh, definitivamente se había convertido en una pésima idea. No podía fingir estar enfermo, su progenitora empezaría con todo un discurso sobre alimentarse correctamente –cosa que hacía- y el abrigarse de forma apropiada (ups). No, definitivamente tenía que encontrar otro lugar al que ir.

            Caminó sin rumbo durante un buen rato, tratando de evitar sitios masivos, como las avenidas principales y los parques por los que la gente salía a realizar actividad física matutina, y ni hablar las entradas al tren, que probablemente estarían atestadas de personas buscando llegar a sus lugares de trabajo. Lo último que le faltaba era encontrarse con alguno de sus compañeros, con algún directivo del colegio o, en el peor de los casos, con su progenitora.

            Tras estar a la deriva y lleno de aburrimiento por varias decenas de minutos, encontró algo que había captado toda su atención en un santiamén: un letrero. No era muy grande, pero eso no importaba cuando tenía toda la información que había estado esperando por semanas. “Jueves de jazz en ‘Un bar del centro’ 10:30 horas: Rei Sakuma en vivo”,  rezaba el cartel que no solo había logrado despertarlo por completo quitándole el aburrimiento, sino también el que le había sacado la primera sonrisa en quién sabía cuánto tiempo.

            Quería ir, _tenía_ que ir. Era lo que había estado buscando y hasta necesitando durante días, semanas y meses, lo que por fin le quitaría el manto de sombras que lo tenía preso desde hacía un buen tiempo.

             Aquel lugar estaba a varias manzanas de distancia, pero las manecillas del reloj estaban a cierto camino de cumplir la hora indicada, y si todavía confiaba en algo era en su propia habilidad física. Treinta cuadras en poco más de treinta minutos que no le suponían dificultad alguna.

            Caminó velozmente, lo más rápido que podía. Paso, paso, paso, paso, paso, semáforo. Paso, paso, corrida esquivando una bicicleta, paso, paso. Sentía los latidos de su corazón en cada movimiento que realizaba. ¿Sería la velocidad y el esfuerzo muscular o los nervios que lo acechaban? No tenía tiempo para debatirse eso. Paso, paso, paso, paso. ¿Cómo estaría? Paso, paso, paso. ¿Lo vería bien? Paso, paso. ¿Con qué Rei se encontraría? Paso, paso, paso, semáforo. ¿Cómo sería su presentación? Paso, trote, paso, paso. ¿Cómo habría conseguido ese show? Corrida. ¿Se encontraría bien? Paso, paso, allí estaba el local. Escaleras, abajo. Más pasos. Buscar una mesa. No veía mucha gente, típico de un jueves por la mañana, antes del mediodía.

            “Una gaseosa está bien”, fue lo que dijo entendiendo que debía pedir algo para ocupar ese lugar.  “Estudio música. Vine por una tarea”,  explicó tan hábilmente que se sorprendió a sí mismo.

            “¡Damas y caballeros, les presento a Rei Sakuma, la joven promesa del jazz de no solo el país, sino también de todo el continente!”, habían sido las palabras de un hombre de gafas oscuras al que la… ¿multitud? había aplaudido con agrado. ¿Cuándo había aparecido tanta gente sin que lo notara? Pero eso no importaba porque él estaba saliendo a escena. Tenía un sombrero que dejaba una sombra sobre su rostro, ¡que se lo quitara, quería verle la cara! ¿Seguirían sus violáceas ojeras adornando la parte inferior de sus ojos afilados que habían sabido hipnotizarlo en más de una oportunidad?

            “¿Por qué demonios no se lo quita?”, pensó golpeando con su puño la mesa. No había esperado tanto para ver un maldito sombrero negro, por más increíblemente misterioso y atractivo que lo hiciera parecer. Aunque eso dejó de importar rápidamente, porque la figura de cabellos oscurísimos había cazado el micrófono sin siquiera presentarse, como un depredador sigiloso agarra a su presa sin la menor advertencia. ¿Podía significar que…? Sí, era eso, estaba de vuelta. Solo había necesitado verlo marcar el compás con chasquidos y pequeñas pisadas, solo los primeros versos con su poderosa voz habían logrado convencerlo de lo que había estado anhelando durante meses enteros. Él estaba bien, y no solo eso, mejor que nunca: toda su fuerza había vuelto en una forma completamente distinta, igual de apasionada, pero tenía algo nuevo que lo hacía intrigante e infinitamente embriagador.

            La canción había terminado, pero su frecuencia cardíaca no había vuelto a la normalidad. Seguía abrumado por la melodía, por la voz, por los pasos, por él. Quizás no había podido verle la cara, pues la sombra de aquel sombrero infernal seguía obstruyendo, pero lo que había obtenido le era suficiente para calmar la sed que lo había abrumado por un largo tiempo.

            Sentía alegría: después de tantos días y meses había vuelto a sentir una alegría que invadía todo su ser. Había estado persiguiendo aquella idea por tanto tiempo que apenas podía creer que se hubiera hecho real. No cabía en sí mismo, ni siquiera podía identificar cómo estaba respondiendo su cuerpo: si estaba llorando, o si por el contrario, estaba exhibiendo la sonrisa más expresiva de todo el universo, o incluso una mezcla de ambas. No lo sabía ni le importaba.

            En eso, sintió que lo llamaban, y al recuperar el control sobre su existencia, alzó la cabeza. Vio una mano de dedos largos y finos cuyas uñas estaban pintadas de negro con sumo cuidado, una mano de piel increíblemente pálida, una mano que lo buscaba a él. No pensó dos veces y trató de tomarla, pero no pudo. Lo intentó de nuevo, extrañado, pero tampoco. ¿Una tercera vez? No hubo caso.

            “¿Koga?”, escuchó. “¿Qué pasa, Koga?”, repitieron. “¡Woof! ¡Woof woof!”,  ¿ladraron?

            Sobresaltado, abrió los ojos. “¿Qué mierda pasa acá?”, gritó. Su madre lo miraba de forma compasiva mientras que León daba algunos saltitos de alegría y lamía su cachete.


	3. Chapter 3

            —Koga, cariño, es tarde. ¿Acaso no ha sonado tu alarma? —preguntó algo preocupada la mujer —. Vine a despertarte porque no quiero que salgas para clases sin desayunar… Menos mal que he venido de visita, de otra forma te perderías un valioso día de clases.

            —¿Alarma? ¡Carajo! Me debo haber quedado dormido antes de lo planeado y por eso no la programé… ¡Mierda! —se quejó sonoramente, pensando en voz alta —. Ughh, tengo que guardar mis cosas y terminar una partitura, me distraje ayer antes de hacerle algunos arreglos al estribillo. Por cierto… gracias, mamá. Hacía tiempo que no te veía.

            Se tiró de la cama y tomó velozmente su mochila para empezar a guardar frenéticamente cuanta cosa similar a elemento escolar se encontrara sobre su escritorio para poder pasar a cambiarse y luego a desayunar, todo en los próximos quince minutos.

            “Lobo estúpido, si no hubieras estado enfrascado pensando en tus mierdas, habrías podido preparar todo con anterioridad. Ahora te van a pisar las bolas por no haber terminado la partitura que vos mismo insististe en cambiar porque te molestaba el tiempo de la guitarra”, se regañó al tiempo que pensaba en que la tendría lista sin importar cómo, incluso si significara no prestar atención en clase –lo que no le era ninguna novedad, a decir verdad.

 

            —¡Me voy! —vociferó con una tostada entre sus “afilados colmillos”.

            —Adiós, hijo. ¡Que tengas un buen día!

            —Mmmhh, igualmente. Saludos a papá—masculló, calzándose bruscamente la mochila y tomando las llaves.

 

* * *

 

 

            La tarde era ese momento del día en que las clases habían cesado ya en Yumenosaki para dar lugar a los entrenamientos de las unidades y las actividades de los clubes, tanto deportivos como los centrados en otras especialidades.

            Como era común, UNDEAD utilizaba el salón del club de música como su cuartel general. Sus miembros, o la mayoría de ellos, ya se encontraban allí para charlar acerca de sus actividades.

            —¿Mmmh? ¿Acaso Kaoru-kun todavía no se ha hecho presente aquí? —se preguntaba el excéntrico líder.

            —Me temo que no, Sakuma-senpai. Él había dicho que llegaría sobre las dos porque tenía que hacer algo con el club de biología marina, pero son casi las tres y todavía no lo tenemos con nosotros.

            —Ay, ay, Kaoru-kun, ¿en qué andarás esta vez? —pronunció en tono musical y meciendo sus dedos al ritmo de sus palabras, conociendo a su compañero y sus manías de saltearse las prácticas de la unidad.

            —Tsk, ese tarado. ¡Voy a ir ahora mismo a traerlo para acá de una buena patada en su culo! —chilló Koga indignado porque el rubio siempre faltaba y nadie lo regañaba como, a su juicio, se merecía.

            —No vas a ir a ningún lado, perrito. Te necesito acá para hablar de las partituras que querías modificar… —lo detuvo la figura de cabellos negros —. Estoy interesado en los cambios que has hecho, así que prefiero que gastes tu energía en eso y no en reprender al travieso del grupo.

            —¿Voy yo? —se ofreció el siempre atento Adonis, quien poseía un carácter infinitamente más sereno al del supuesto lobo, y además era el policía oficial de los UNDEAD.

            —Por favor,  Adonis-kun. Sé que harás un buen trabajo. Al menos siempre has podido traer de regreso a nuestro estimado can.

            —¡”Can” mis huevos! Ya vas a ver quién trae al estúpido ese—respondió completamente irritado —.Adonis, ¡vamos!

            —Ya, ya, calmá tus ansias… —expresó tras un sonoro suspiro, mientras le daba suaves palmadas en la espalda —. Si tanto querés ir, andá. No quiero limitar tu felicidad, pero al menos dejame las partituras, así puedo revisarlas…

            —¡No me toques, vampiro estúpido!—gritó sacándole la mano de forma brusca—. Meh, como quieras. Están en mi mochila. Adentro de… no, no sé, fijate por ahí.

            Y de esa forma, el dúo de segundo año salió por la puerta para darle caza a Kaoru.

            Cuando no los sintió más cerca, el autodenominado vejestorio se incorporó y buscó la mochila de su estimado perro. Era un chico muy descuidado, sus útiles –que consistían en unas lapiceras todas mordisqueadas- estaban desparramadas por la extensión el bolso, al igual que muchos paquetes de pañuelos descartables y envoltorios de snacks. Tuvo que revolver bastante para encontrar algunos bollos de papel increíblemente arrugado, lo único que tenía la posibilidad de ser las partituras. “Qué desordenado. ¿Este es el trato que le da a nuestras herramientas de trabajo?”, se preguntó mientras movía su cabeza en signo de negación, de estar reprobando la actitud de su aprendiz.

            Decidió buscar una lata de jugo de tomate antes de sentarse y leerlas. Tras abrir el contenedor de aluminio, desplegó uno de los papeles, pero para su sorpresa no contaban con signos musicales. No, no había corcheas allí, sino todas letras. “¿’ _Y, siguiendo con el tema, también me gustaría conseguirle a León uno de esos collares que traducen el idioma de los perros al humano que vi una vez en un infomercial. ¡No es que no lo entienda! ¡Para nada! ¡Comprendo perfectamente a mi mejor amigo, después de todo somos casi de la misma especie! Es solo que a veces me gustaría mayor precisión, ¿ok?_ ”?", leyó confundido. ¿Acaso sería una tarea? No, no lo parecía. Era un texto extraño, adorable pero extraño. ¿A qué haría referencia su tierno deseo de poder entender a la perfección a su mejor amigo? Esa fue la chispa de curiosidad que lo llevó a abrir todas las pelotas de papel y tratar de ponerlas en orden. No le llevó mucho tiempo ni esfuerzo acomodarlas, pero sí leerlas correctamente. La letra de Koga era algo complicadísima de descifrar y en esas hojas esa cualidad estaba acentuada, como si hubiera querido acabar rápido de expresarse para pasar a otra cosa.

            Al principio creyó que se trataba de su diario íntimo, un espacio donde podía escribir sus aspiraciones y metas, y expresar sus enmarañados sentimientos del día a día. Sin embargo, notó que utilizaba la palabra “carta”, y que claramente esas frases tenían un destinatario. Lo que definitivamente no notó hasta el final, era que ese destinatario no era otro que él mismo y que la llamada carta era un claro pedido que el rebelde cachorro le estaba haciendo, uno que tenía como motivo  disparador la graduación, que estaba prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina.

            No supo cómo sentirse. Halagado por supuesto, que su aprendiz más leal le haya dedicado esas palabras, aun sin que estuvieran destinadas realmente a tocar sus manos, le hacía sentir un calor muy agradable en el pecho, sensación a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Ahh, todo había sido tan hostil para él, ¡y durante tanto tiempo! Incluso ya se estaba acostumbrando a ser uno de los principales villanos en el escenario que era la Academia Yumenosaki. Los Aoi, sus amigos excéntricos como él, la imagen de su querido hermanito y sus compañeros de UNDEAD le brindaban buena parte de lo que lo mantenía en pie, era cierto, pero la prosa de su estimado perrito lo había movilizado como nunca en esa época tan gris de su vida. Incluso ya en ese  momento se sentía con muchas más fuerzas de lo habitual.

            Cuando estaba a punto de releer la misiva que no tenía intensiones de ser entregada, escuchó que la puerta se abría con violencia, razón por la que volvió a aplastar las hojas para meterlas en sus bolsillos lo más rápido posible.

            —¡Mis niños! ¿Tan rápido han vuelto? —preguntó para pasar desapercibido por si habían llegado a verlo haciendo maniobras impropias en él mismo, como moverse velozmente —. Veo que Kaoru-kun no los acompaña. ¿No han podido dar con él?

            —Sakuma-senpai, lo lament…          

            —Ugh, ¡mejor ni mencionarlo! ¡Ese estúpido y vil tarado ha hecho algo peor! ¡Apenas nos asomamos a la puerta por el ridículo club de biología marina lo vimos! Me da asco de solo recordarlo… ¡Lo vimos con el presidente del club! Ese de Ryuseitai que es tu amigo. ¡Estaban en actitud cursi, qué asco! ¡Náuseas me dan! Argh, desagradables… —vociferó exagerando cada palabra en su indignación, buscando lograr el mismo efecto en el mayor —. ¡¿Qué demonios es eso de andar intercambiando saliva con el pez en vez de traer su culo al ensayo?! ¡¿Por qué demonios soy yo el que está siendo arrastrado por Adonis y no él?! ¡Y ya que hablamos de eso, podrías ir soltándome! ¡Vampiro infeliz, decile que me suelte!

            —¿Ryuseitai? ¿Pez? ¿Acaso nuestro Kaoru-kun estaba con Shinkai-kun? No sé por qué no me sorprende —expresó musicalmente y soltó algunas risitas animadas —. Bueno, no queda mucho por hacer, entonces. Supongo que podés irte por hoy, Adonis-kun.

            —Gracias, Sakuma-senpai. Es bueno tener un poco de tiempo antes de tener práctica con el club de atletismo.

            —¡Ey! ¡¿Qué hay de mí, vampiro tarado?! ¿Adonis me va a tener que arrastrar por toda la pista para correr, o qué? ¡No seas idiota y decile que me suelte! —se quejó hecho una furia y pataleando con todas sus fuerzas.

            —Ay, ay, ay, las cosas de las que me tengo que preocupar… Adonis-kun, ya puedes soltarlo. Gracias por mantenerlo a raya como siempre—indicó para luego suspirar.

            —Nos vemos el lunes, entonces —saludó para darse media vuelta y soltar a Koga, dejándolo tirado en el piso.

            El Sakuma mayor lo miró arqueando las cejas y con una sonrisa lasciva mientras, no sin cierta fingida dificultad, se incorporaba de su silla para acercarse al can. Lo examinó de arriba abajo, recorriendo desde sus finos tobillos al descubierto, hasta su desordenado cabello grisáceo, tomándose el tiempo para detenerse en sus puntiagudas caderas, sus fuertes brazos, y su interesante cuello tensado que sostenía su cabeza, donde los dos orbes de color dorado centellaban mirándolo con molestia. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, primero como reflejo y luego para molestarlo un poco, no podía resistirse a picarlo de esa forma. Luego, se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y lentamente acercó la cabeza hasta la de él.

            —No, vos no te vas a ningún lado, perrito —susurró justo en su oído para levantarse y alejarse rápidamente, con una agilidad impensada y de la que solo habría un testigo —. Tenemos unas partituras que ver, ¿no es verdad?

            ¿Partituras? ¿Qué partituras? Ah, sí, eso… ¡Vampiro de mierda! ¿Cómo esperaba que recordara eso después de que se le hubiera acercado de esa forma? ¡No es que lo incomodara ni nada! O sea, sí, lo incomodaba porque era molesto, definitivamente no porque se ponía nervioso de tenerlo tan cerca mirándolo de forma atractiva, dejando ver sus colmillos y acercando sus finas manos hasta hacer uso de su impactante y penetrante voz par… ¡Ugh! No debía pensar en cosas así, menos en ese momento en el que debía levantarse para responderle algo agresivo.

            —T-tsk, sos un… bobo— ¿Bobo? ¿No tenía nada mejor que eso?

            — ¿Oh? ¿Solo “bobo”? ¿Qué está pasando, mi estimado can? —preguntó entre risitas —. ¿Hay algo que te haya perturbado...? ¿O simplemente te comieron tu afilada lengua los ratones?

            —Callate o te parto la cara a golpes —gruñó—. Hablemos de las partituras así puedo irme.

            —Como quiera el perro de la casa —contestó haciendo una reverencia fingida —. Pero para eso, primero deberías mostrármelas. No encontré nada en tu mochila, solo basura. Sos muy desordenado…

            —Ughh, y vos sos ¡molesto! —lo riñó antes de dedicarse a revolver nuevamente el bolso, no confiando en la palabra de su mayor.

            Varios minutos pasó sacando papel tras papel, envoltorio tras envoltorio, lapicera mordisqueada tras lapicera mordisqueada. No había rastro de partitura alguna allí, pero al menos había encontrado la tarea que debía haber entregado esa mañana (incompleta, claro estaba).

            —¿Y bien? ¿Ya me vas a dar la razón? ¿O preferís seguir persiguiendo tu propia cola?

            —¡Que te calles! —respondió automáticamente, nervioso. ¡Estaba seguro de que por algún lado debían estar! ¡Si hasta había hecho algunos arreglos en la clase de Akiomi!

            En un momento, como si de magia se tratase, pudo recordar la ubicación de aquellos malditos papeles: la funda de su guitarra. Soltó algunas maldiciones al aire por ser tan desordenado con las cosas importantes y luego le presentó la bendita partitura al líder del grupo.

            —Acá tenés, mosquito insoportable.

          —Gracias, simpático Can. ¿Pudiste modificar todo lo que querías?

            —Algo así… Lo del estribillo está completo, pero no lo pude probar así como está… Me preocupa el tiempo, quizás no se ajuste a ustedes. En especial a vos, que decís ser un viejo de mierda.

            —Mmmh, ya veo, ya veo. A simple vista me parece bien, pero como bien pensás, hay que probarlo porque puede que se me complique. Ya no tengo la juventud de antes, no sé si pueda seguirte el ritmo…

            —Otra vez diciendo estupideces… ugh.

            —¿No aprenderás nunca a respetar a tus mayores?

            Eligió no responderle. Justamente por respeto. El mismo respeto que le tenía como músico. Rei Sakuma era, para él, el mejor _idol_ existente. Lo que conocía de su persona demostraba con creces que era excelente en el canto, en el baile, en la composición. Lo había visto ejecutar múltiples estilos y todos ellos con una frescura y magnificencia superiores, dignos de ser reconocidos mundialmente. Un miserable tiempo que un alumno de segundo año, por bueno que fuera con la guitarra, había marcado no era problema alguno para él. Estaba seguro.

            —¿Puedo irme ya?

            —Sí, claro.

            Koga comenzó a regresar toda la basura a su mochila para luego cerrarla y calzársela al hombro. Luego de eso, tomó el estuche de su guitarra por la manija para por fin marcharse. En todo lo que duró eso, que en realidad no fueron más que unos dos minutos, no pudo quitarse de la cabeza la absorbente mirada de aquel vampiro estúpido. Esos ojos carmesí que durante el último año habían parecido fríos e inertes habían demostrado poder recobrar su profundidad a voluntad. Le resultaban peligrosos para él como arenas movedizas. “¿Qué sería de su persona si se quedaba atrapado en ellos?”, se había preguntado, pero la respuesta a esa pregunta no tenía sentido, puesto ya que ya se encontraba en esa situación, el problema estaba en que alguien lo notara alguna vez.

            —En fin, me voy. Nos vemos el lunes, supongo.

            —Ah, sí… sobre eso. Necesito que vengas mañana, perrito.

            —¡¿Mañana?! Pero si es sábado, tarado.

            —Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Tengo un calendario en mi ataúd, eh —expresó. No estaba bromeando —. El colegio permanece abierto los sábados por las actividades de algunos clubes y unidades. Nosotros nunca lo hemos aprovechado, pero la posibilidad siempre ha estado.

            —¿Y por qué tenemos que empezar ahora?

            —Porque tenemos un tiempo que practicar. Casi que me pediste hacerlo.

            —¡Yo no dije nada! ¡Y menos que menos un sábado!

            —Pero es lo que haremos.

            —¿Harás venir a Adonis y al otro para practicar un estúpido tiempo? —preguntó, tratando de hacerlo razonar por ese lado. No podía hacerlos ir un sábado por tal nimiedad.

            —No. Vendremos solo tu y yo. ¿No te parece divertido? A mí sí, porque por fin podré pasar un tiempo de calidad con mi canino favorito.

 

            No supo cómo responder. Estaba helado. ¿Solo los dos? ¿Solo los dos haciendo música, practicando, probando diversos arreglos? ¿Solo los dos, con su guitarra y el violín de él? ¿Acaso estaba pasando de verdad, o era solo otro de sus sueños absurdos? No, era real, no sentía a León tratando de despertarlo. Lo que sí, al igual que en sus sueños, no le salía hablarle. Por eso, se volteó para irse.

            —¿Perrito?

            —Descuida —respondió al fin con toda la compostura que pudo —. Vendré.

 

            De esa abrupta forma, Koga salió del aula dando lugar a la formación de dos nuevos escenarios: el de él mismo emprendiendo una fugaz caminata hasta el parque más cercano mientras trataba de calmarse, y el de un Rei satisfecho con su accionar, utilizando –milagrosamente- su teléfono celular para hacer unas llamadas a ciertas personitas de su confianza a quienes debía pedirles un favor.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé esto. Me da un poco de pena porque esto ya lo tenía escrito desde hacía unos meses, pero bueno...  
> Quiero agradecerles por haber leído hasta acá y espero que les guste este pequeño capítulo que, si bien no hace ningún gran avance en la historia, colabora para pasar de un ambiente a otro sirviendo de intermedio y además me deja agregar algunas cosas graciosas con los 2Wink.  
> Gracias de nuevo c:

            La noche que había destinado más a maquinar suposiciones sobre cómo sería aquel sábado que a tener una maratón de sueños reparadores, se había convertido en día. Sin embargo, no fue un aparato lo que ofició de despertador, sino el pequeño León, que apenas el Sol estuvo bien visible, se propuso sacar a su dueño de la cama para poder disfrutar de su paseo matutino, ¿qué clase de can no disfruta de un paseo matutino?  
            El joven de los alborotados cabellos grises gruñó un poco por la interrupción - en esos días agitados era un milagro conseguir dormir varias horas de corrido- pero velozmente accedió a los pedidos de su cachorro, quien claramente siempre salía ganando. Aquel corgi era extremadamente convincente a los ojos del muchacho, ya fuera que estuviera pidiendo una vuelta por el parque o degustar un pequeño hueso que luego enterraría donde su húmeda nariz así lo indicara mas después no pudiera recordar su ubicación.  
            Tras ponerse cualquier ropa que no fuera el uniforme de Yumenosaki y bostezar un buen número de veces, tomó la correa del can y salió con él de su casa antes de que su madre pudiera siquiera saludarlo. Entre que no había dormido mucho y que el perro estaba realmente ansioso por visitar el árbol más cercano, Koga estaba en modo automático, al igual que acostumbraba permanecer por el tiempo que duraran las aburridísimas clases del estoico profesor Akiomi.  
            El parque no tenía muchos visitantes, al parecer las masas tenían mejores planes para aquella fría mañana de sábado. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió a León de disfrutar a sus anchas del predio: mientras su dueño comenzaba a despabilarse, el pequeño correteaba entre los banquitos, olfateaba los árboles con gran interés e incluso dedicó algunos minutos a perseguir a un desdichado gato que se paseaba por los desiertos juegos para niños. Fue después de un rato que el _idol_ de secundaria decidió unirse a la fiesta, arrojándole a su mejor amigo una pequeña pelota que yacía en su bolsillo aparentemente desde el último paseo.  
            Entre juegos y León satisfaciendo parte de sus necesidades básicas fue que se les pasó prácticamente una hora. Como en el apuro había olvidado su teléfono, notó el paso de los minutos cuando los negocios comenzaron a levantar las persianas. Normalmente perder la noción del tiempo en un sábado no lo alteraba de sobremanera, pero al recordar que su madre se había tomado la molestia de pasar a visitarlo por unos días y el hecho de que cierto compromiso requería que visitara el colegio, decidió regresar para desayunar con ella.  
            Con un paso no demasiado lento, el adolescente y su compañero canino volvían a su hogar entre algunos juegos adicionales y hasta una carrera hasta la puerta de la casa en la cual el joven se dejó vencer. Al entrar, Koga escuchó a su madre hablando, mas no se sorprendió demasiado puesto que podría estar al teléfono, cosa que era bastante normal en ella. Sin embargo, cuando se adentró en la cocina, lo que vieron sus ojos color oro lo dejaron boquiabierto: los mellizos Aoi, aquellos niños de primer año, estaban allí sentados frente a su progenitora. Ambos tenían tazas de leche con chocolate frente a sí, mientras la mujer sostenía una taza de té entre sus manos.  
            Antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, la fémina que le había dado la vida habló:  
            —Koga, tus compañeros vinieron a buscarte para ir al ensayo de hoy. ¿Acaso no son unos chicos muy atentos? Como te habías ido con León y no quería dejarlos esperando aburridos, los hice pasar a desayunar. Qué bonita sorpresa, ¿no te parece?  
            —¡¡Koga _-senpai_ , tu madre es realmente la mejor!! ¡¡Gracias por la chocolatada, señora Oogami!! —exclamó el mayor de los Aoi sonriendo muy ampliamente —. ¿No te parece, Yuta-kun?  
            —¡La verdad es que sí, _aniki_! —respondió con realmente idéntica sonrisa antes de darle un último sorbo al contenido de su taza.  
            —Bueno, niños, si ya han terminado, dejen que mi hijito los lleve a su habitación para que no se aburran mientras él se alista velozmente. Después de todo el de hoy es un entrenamiento importante, ¿no me han dicho eso? Koga, al parecer tu _senpai_ , el “Sakuma _-senpai_ ” del que me hablaste tanto tiempo, está muy interesado en tu canción, tanto que le ha pedido a los encantadores Aoi que pasaran por ti temprano así no perdían nada de tiempo.  
            —¡Así es! Tu _senpai_ del que tanto hablaste, Sakuma _-senpai_ , nos lo ha pedido ayer antes de que nos fuéramos del colegio —explicó Hinata haciendo énfasis en la forma de referirse a Rei que había utilizado la madre de Koga.  
            El dueño de casa apretó los dientes: ¡se estaban burlando de él en su propia morada! ¡Y hasta su madre estaba participando! ¡Nunca había hablado tanto de ese vampiro asqueroso! ¡Los posters los había tenido por poco tiempo exhibidos en su habitación! Ugh, mejor apurarse para que los mellizos se alejaran de ella y que no siguieran incluyéndola en sus molestas bromas de niñitos.  
            —De acuerdo, vengan para mi cuarto. Entre más rápido vaya a prepararme, más rápido saldré, más rápido llegaré al colegio y, lo importante, más rápido me iré —expresó antipático entre gruñidos.  
            Seguido por un confundido pero igualmente animado León y dos niños de cabellos naranjas, Koga subió las escaleras hasta su habitación.  
            —¿Así que el mosquito estúpido les dio la dirección de mi casa? Qué molestia…  
            —No digas eso de Sakuma _-senpai_ , él se preocupa mucho por ti. ¿Verdad _aniki_? —contestó inmediatamente el menor de los Aoi.  
            —Totalmente, mi queridísimo Yuta _-kun_. Como siempre, mi hermanito explicó perfectamente el asunto. Ahora, por favor apurate que tenemos que irnos. Si no querés que pongamos canicas en tu cama, mejor que nos hagas caso.  
            —Ughh, ustedes dos sí que saben ser un dolor de cabeza —se quejó chasqueando la lengua mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto —. Entren y quédense quietos sin tocar nada mientras voy al baño y me doy una ducha rápida. Si hubiera sabido que iban a venir a molestarme, me habría bañado por la noche, pero eso es lo que pasa cuando entran por la fuerza a la casa de uno…  
            —Tu madre nos abrió muy amablemente —le recordó velozmente el Aoi celeste.  
            —Pero descuida, Oogami _-senpai_ , no nos interesa revisar tu cuarto en busca de tus cartas de amor para el perro de Akehoshi _-senpai_. Nos quedaremos aquí jugando con el celular de mi hermanito lindo luego de avisarle a nuestro jefe que ya estamos contigo.  
            Koga no les respondió, prefirió cerrar la puerta de forma un poco brusca antes de irse rumbo al baño. Realmente estaba enfadado por la invasión a su territorio. Además, ¿quién se creía el vampiro decrépito para mandar a esa suerte de subordinados a su casa? ¿No era más fácil decirle el día anterior a qué hora debía estar en la escuela? Claro que no, ese idiota siempre complicaba todo.  
            —¡ _Aniki_! ¡¿Por qué nombraste “cartas de amor”?! ¡¡Si se llega a dar cuenta de que estamos buscando cartas, nos va a matar y a usar de golosinas para León!! —reprochó Yuta.  
            —No te preocupes, hermanito. Probablemente está tan molesto por nuestra visita que ni reparó en lo que le dije. Seguro solo se fue para hacer lo más rápido posible y que nos vayamos de aquí. Confiá en tu hermano mayor —finalizó Hinata guiñándole el ojo lleno de seguridad. Luego de eso, el mayor de los Aoi se levantó y empezó a husmear en los cajones en búsqueda de cualquier pedazo de papel escrito a mano.  
            Mientras su mellizo revisaba los muebles, el menor se encargaba de tener un oído pegado a la puerta. Debía alertarle a Hinata si Koga salía de la ducha o si su madre subía con intención de entrar a la habitación en la que ellos se encontraban.  
            —¡Lo tengo! —exclamó el Aoi rosado guardando una buena cantidad de papeles en su mochila —. Aquí no ha pasado nada.  
            —¿Seguro? ¿Todo lo que nos pidió Sakuma-senpai? —preguntó Yuta arqueando una ceja.  
            —Eso creo, no había nada más en los cajones, detrás del escritorio o en el suelo…  
            —Creo que te faltó debajo de la cama…  
            —¡Cierto! ¡Mi hermanito es tan inteligente! —chilló Hinata abrazando al menor.  
            —Ughh bueno, pero soltame y guardá las cosas…  
            —Qué frío, Yuta _-kun_ —se quejó inflando sus mejillas teatralmente al tiempo que le hacía caso.  
            —Por cierto, ¿leíste alguna?  
            —No, Sakuma _-senpai_ tenía esa sonrisa que asusta cuando pidió que no las leyéramos, ¿no lo viste? Nos dijo que eran cartas donde Koga contaba sus sentimientos, pero nada más. “Quiero saber qué es lo que pasa por la mente de mi perrito favorito”, había dicho.  
            —Es verdad… Bueno, en realidad, mientras nos dé nuestras recompensas no me importa demasiado… Ya quiero esos snacks picantes que me prometió.  
            —¡Y yo esos croissaints con chocolate! Dijo que los había robado durante una práctica de Valkyrie…

            Cuando Koga regresó de la ducha vistiendo solo unos vaqueros negros, encontró a los dos niños sentados de piernas cruzadas mirando un video en el celular de Yuta. Parecía ser que habían encontrado a unos pequeños gatos haciendo alguna acrobacia adorable, motivo suficiente para tener a miles de personas concentradas en YouTube y en particular a dos adolescentes dueños de felinos domésticos.  
            —¡Vaya, Oogami-senpai! Al parecer era cierto que no tienes nada que envidiarle al físico de Kiryuu _-senpai_! ¿Haces pesas? —preguntó Hinata para molestarlo, tratando de picarle el abdomen con un dedo.  
            —Tsk, claro que no tengo nada que envidiarle. Soy un lobo fuerte después de todo… Pero no me distraigan más, ¿no querían que nos apuráramos? —gruñó mientras buscaba una remera limpia en su armario y algún abrigo.  
            Eligió sus clásicos borcegos rojo oscuro, la verdad era que no encontraba calzado más cómodo que los de ese tipo. Se puso además una remera gris con algunos “cortes estratégicos” que a su madre no le agradaban para nada, y complementó el atuendo con una campera de igual color y, por último, su chaqueta de cuero predilecta.  
            —¡Wow, Oogami _-senpai_!¡Toda una estrella de rock! —bromeó Yuta.  
            —Ya… Vamos —expresó irritado antes de agarrar el estuche de su preciada guitarra y abrir la puerta.  
            El trío bajó las escaleras. Los pasos de Koga eran pesados, imitaban su estado de ánimo, mientras que los niños daban saltitos entre los escalones y parloteaban sobre lo mucho que se divertirían con Sora y sus videojuegos.  
            —¿Chicos? ¿Ya se van? ¡Llévense esto para el camino! Especialmente tu, Koga querido, que no comiste nada todavía. Además, preparé algo para ti y tu apreciado _senpai_ , ¡tanta práctica les va a dar hambre! Usé los tomates de tu huerta y los que estaban en la heladera… Ya que había tanta cantidad decidí utilizarlos para que no se pusieran feos… —explicó mientras le entregaba una bolsa con contenedores de plástico y algunos paquetes de galletas.  
            —Gracias, mamá. Nos vemos a la vuelta —respondió con media sonrisa, tratando de no pensar en los tomates ni en las palabras que había elegido ella para referirse a Rei.  
            —No es nada, cariño. ¡Que se diviertan! ¡Y, niños, pueden volver cuando quieran! —acotó la mujer antes de que abrieran la puerta para irse.  
            —¡Siempre y cuando tu estés aquí! ¡No los quiero soportar yo solo!  
            —¡Muchas gracias por todo, señora Oogami! —exclamaron al unísono los niños con sonrisas angelicales previo a salir de la casa.  
            —Adiós, León. Espero no demorar demasiado. Espérame, ¿sí? —se despidió llenando de caricias al peludo corgi, que respondía con algunas lamidas en la cara.

            Ya fuera, los tres emprendieron el camino hasta el colegio. Koga estaba en total silencio y con la mirada hacia el frente, por lo que sus escoltas cada tanto le hacían algún comentario del estilo “no sabía que plantabas tomates, Oogami _-senpai_ ”, “qué bonita sonrisa cuando te despedías de tu perro”, e incluso “¿dices que su madre nos adoptaría? ¡Así seríamos tres hermanitos!” tan solo para divertirse entre ellos.

  
            —Eh, por cierto, ¿ustedes también van a ensayar hoy? ¿Tienen un live pronto? —preguntó el mayor de los tres tratando de hacer conversación. Muy en el fondo apreciaba la compañía de los chicos de primer año, a quienes quería del modo que su coraza de lobo solitario le permitía -siempre y cuando no lo molestaran con sus bromas.  
            —¡Nop! ¿No nos escuchaste hablar antes? Vamos a ir con Harukawa _-kun_ a jugar videojuegos, ¡él es realmente muy bueno pero estuvimos practicando para ganarle!  
            —¡¿Ah?! ¿Van un sábado al colegio solo por unos videojuegos? Tsk, no entiendo a la juventud de hoy en día, ¿por qué no van a un parque o algo así?  
            —¿”Juventud de hoy en día”? Parece que alguien ha pasado mucho tiempo con Sakuma-senpai…  
            —Además, vimos la copia de Nintendogs en tu biblioteca, así que no te hagas…  
            —¡N-no! Eso fue un regalo de mi abuela… Ugh, ustedes entienden lo que quieren —replicó nervioso sacudiéndose el pelo —. En fin, ya estamos llegando… Supongo que ese idiota está en el salón del club, ¿verdad?  
            —¡Sip! Pero no podés ir para allá, _senpai_. Al menos no todavía —advirtió Yuta.  
            —¿Eh? ¿Y eso a qué se debe? —preguntó algo molesto.  
            —Sakuma-senpai me pidió que me adelantara para despertarlo y acompañarlo a que coma algo de desayuno, ¡pero no te preocupes, voy a decirle que le trajiste el almuerzo! —explicó Hinata antes de tomar carrera para separarse del grupo con el destino de reunirse con el chico de tercer año.  
            —Por cierto, Oogami _-senpai_ , yo también me voy a ir yendo. No quiero dejar esperando a Harukawa-kun. Y, no le digas nada a mi hermano, pero sé que Sora me dirá algunos trucos para adelantarme en el juego y derrotar rápido a Hinata —expresó y clausuró la declaración llevando su dedo índice a sus labios, soltando un pequeño “shh” —. ¡Nos vemos el lunes!

            Antes de que Koga pudiera despedirse siquiera, el otro niño se echó al trote. ¿Realmente tanto alboroto por unos videojuegos? Debía admitir que no entendía bien el asunto, pero intuía que había alguna riña entre hermanos, cuestión en la que no iba a detenerse en ese momento por ser él hijo único que no conocía sobre el tema, y por estar a solo unos metros del colegio y de aquel vampiro infeliz.  
            Siguió caminando al ritmo habitual, aunque notaba que sus piernas estaban algo temblorosas y su pulso acelerado como en una clase de educación física luego de dar varias vueltas a toda la pista de maratones. “Lobo imbécil, ¿podés calmarte de una vez? Todos los días venís a este agujero del demonio, ¿qué es lo diferente ahora?”, sonó en su cabeza, mas era evidente lo increíblemente distinto de esa mañana a todas las demás.   
            Chasqueó la lengua enojado consigo mismo por ser tan débil, suspiró resignado y se dispuso a cruzar el portón de Yumenosaki. Después de todo, sabía que no podía prolongar más la espera.


End file.
